


Into the Cool, Crisp Night

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Gen, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Non-invasion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mason family getting ready for a Halloween night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Cool, Crisp Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au where the Espheni never invaded, but the Volm are on Earth anyway. Everyone is probably around their ages at the beginning of canon.

“You’ve gotta wear a costume!” Hal protests.  “It’s _Halloween_!  We have a couple’s costume!”

“Which is a ridiculous human tradition,” Shaq says.  “And I am not human.”

“But we’re going trick or treating!” Hal says. 

“I am escorting you and your siblings and Famak, nothing more,” Shaq says.  “There could be dangerous elements on the streets.”

“You’ll stand out if you don’t have a costume.  Which is very bad for protection purposes,” Hal points out.

“Perhaps you have a point…” Shaq says, looking at him with clear annoyance.  “What ridiculous costume have you chosen for us?”

“I’m Ernie and you’re Bert!  From Sesame Street!  You’re the cranky one,” Hal says.  He holds up the sweater and wig he got Shaq.  “It’ll fit, trust me.  And you’re not the one who has to carry the rubber ducky.”

“I am not cranky,” Shaq says, grabbing the costume and putting it on.  “This is only to ensure that I do not arouse suspicions.”

Hal kisses his cheek.  “Excellent.  You make a mighty cute Bert.”

“I am not cute,” Shaq says.

Hal squeezes the rubber ducky in his face gleefully. 

* * *

 

“Are you certain you wish for me to accompany you?” Cochise asks.  “I understand that this is an important Earth holiday and I do not wish to intrude on one of your work parties.”

“It’s a Halloween party, Cochise,” Rebecca says, laughing as she places fake hair on her head.  “Don’t worry, it’s not really something you can intrude on.  And the invitation said all three of us.”

“I do not understand why you are covering up your natural hair.  It is of higher quality than your fake hair,” Cochise says.

“For authenticity,” Tom chimes in.  He pats the false hair.  “And these buns!”

“Hands off, nerf herder,” Rebecca says fondly.  “I’ve still gotta finish my makeup.”

“Alright, alright,” Tom says.  He leans over to pat Cochise’s now furry arm.  “For once, Cochise is the hairy one.”

“Should I only speak as this fictional character does in the movies?” Cochise asks.  “I am not certain I am capable of communicating solely in grunts and shrieks.”

“Nah, you can still talk normal, don’t worry,” Tom reassures him.  “Just be your regular charming self.” 

“I am not certain that all your human friends find me charming,” Cochise says, shifting uncomfortably in the big fur suit he’s wearing.

“If they don’t like you, they’re not our friends,” Rebecca says.  “We love you, Cochise.”

“As Han Solo and Leia Organa loved Chewbacca,” Cochise says. 

Tom laughs, twirling his fake blaster.  “Something like that.” 

He accidentally hits himself in the face with his fake blaster.  Cochise gently takes the blaster from him and twirls it himself (but without accidentally hitting himself).

“Maybe Cochise should’ve been Han Solo,” Rebecca says, laughing a little as she turns from her mirror.  “You’d make a pretty good walking carpet, Tom.”

“You don’t think I’m suave and debonair enough to pull of a loveable rogue?” Tom asks, frowning a little. 

Rebecca shrugs a little and gets up, crossing over to Cochise.  She wraps an arm around him.  “Leia always was pretty partial to Chewbacca, in my opinion.” 

“I can’t say I blame her,” Tom says, leaning up to press his lips to Cochise’s now furry cheek.  They always try to especially praise Cochise when he’s coming out with them to some work party because they know that big human parties still make him nervous, even after all these years.

“Thank you, Tom and Rebecca,” Cochise murmurs, well aware of what they’re doing. “We will have a pleasant evening as these endearing fictional characters.”

* * *

 

Ben feels a little embarrassed when he hears the knock on his door.  He knows it’s Frederick; they’ve been best friends since they were little, and he always knocks in a very particular way.  Lately, though, Ben has gotten weird butterflies in his stomach whenever he’s around him.  It’s kind of annoying, but mostly just scary.

He even got up the courage to ask Frederick if they could have matching costumes this year.  Of course, they usually have similar costumes, considering Frederick always asks for his help picking out a costume.  But this is different.  This time they have costumes that _match_. 

“Ben, it is Frederick,” he says.  “Please let me inside.”

“Coming!” Ben says, checking himself once more in the mirror to make sure everything is in order.  He wants to, you know, look good. 

Ben opens the door and grins as he takes in Frederick in his bright yellow X-men jumpsuit and Magneto helmet. 

“You look, uh, really good!” Ben says.  “Happy Halloween, Frederick.”

“Happy Halloween to you as well, Ben,” Frederick says, blushing a light blue.  “You make an… excellent Professor Xavier.”

“Thanks,” Ben says, awkwardly scuffing his toe on the floor.  “But you can call me Charles!  Since we’re friends and all.”

 “Charles,” Frederick repeats, nodding.

His stomach feels all fluttery again, and while he’s usually pretty good with his words, he can’t think of anything to say other than to compliment Frederick again.  But he doesn’t want to overdo it and make it weird.

“I think we have a few minutes before everyone else is ready to go,” Ben eventually says.  “You can come in if you want.”

“I would like that,” Frederick says, stepping inside the room.  “Thank you for inviting me to come trick or treating with your family.”

“It wouldn’t be Halloween without you, Frederick!” Ben says honestly as they sit down on his bed.  They invite Frederick every year.  Most Volm don’t have an interest in human customs, but like Cochise, Frederick has always been different.

“You are most kind,” Frederick says. 

“And you’re like, my best friend!” Ben mumbles.  “I like you a lot.”

“I like you a lot, too.  More than my comrades on the nestship,” Frederick says seriously.

“Really?” Ben asks.  “Because I like you a lot more than I like the kids at school, too.”

“Yes, I do, and I am glad that you like me, too,” Frederick says. 

Ben screws up all his courage and scoots his hand a little closer to Frederick’s hand, but pulls it back when he hears someone running down the hall.

“M-maybe we should get going,” Ben says, trying not to blush (and failing). 

“I do enjoy being punctual,” Frederick says.

Ben tries not to notice as his arm brushes against Frederick’s as they walk down the hall.

* * *

 

“I am not going to go trick or treating with you tonight,” Virginia says as she helps put Matt’s face paint on.

“Why not?” Matt asks, frowning.

“I do not feel like it,” Virginia says.

“Dude, you’re missing out on free candy!” Matt says.  “What’s wrong?”

Virginia just shrugs.

“C’mon, ‘ginia.  Tell me,” Matt says. 

“If you keep talking, it will be impossible to properly apply this face paint,” Virginia says.

“So, you talk!” Matt says, pressing his lips together.

“Everyone likes to pretend to be scary, but it is much less fun when you are actually scary,” Virginia says.  “I want to stay home.”

“You’re not scary!” Matt protests.  “You’re my sister!”

“I look weird,” Virginia says, frowning. 

“So does Ben,” Matt says, shrugging.  “Wait- does my costume make you feel bad?  I don’t have to be a monster!”

“No, your costume does not make me feel bad.  I just do not want to go out and see everyone else’s costumes,” Virginia says and then she pauses and her voice gets quiet.  “Yesterday someone said I didn’t even need a costume, just my face.”

Matt clenches his fists.  “Who?!  I’ll teach ‘em a lesson!”

“It does not matter,” Virginia says.  “And your make up is done now.  You look quite fearsome.  I am certain that you will receive many treats.” 

Matt frowns.  “I don’t wanna go if you’re gonna just be sad all night.  I’ll stay here too!”

“You should have an enjoyable Halloween,” Virginia says.  “Do not worry, Ben has let me borrow some of his books.  I will enjoy myself most this way- as you will enjoy yourself most if you go trick or treating.”

Matt nods a little, even if he doesn’t feel very happy about it.  “But you gotta take some of my candy, okay?”

“You do not have to-“

“You’re my little sis!” Matt says, patting her shoulder.  “I gotta watch out for you!”

Virginia smiles.  “Thank you, Matt.  Although it is not necessary for you to watch out for me.”

“Yes it is!” Matt protests. 

“Come on, it is time to meet up with our brothers,” Virginia says, knowing the argument is futile. 

“Okay,” Matt says, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the living room.

* * *

 

“You have all three of our cellphone numbers?” Tom asks after all the family photos have been taken.

“Yes, Dad,” Virginia and Hal chime in unison. 

“And you have the phone number of the place where we’ll be at?” Rebecca asks.  “You call us if you need _anything_ at all.”

“Yes, Mom,” they say. 

“And you’re only allowed to use the microwave and fridge,” Tom says, shaking his finger in Virginia’s direction.  “No stove or oven.”

“Of course,” Virginia says. 

“Please be careful tonight,” Cochise says.  “All of you.”

“I’ll watch out for them, don’t worry,” Hal says.

“I will also ensure their safety,” Shaq chimes in.

Everyone else has to try not to laugh at the sight of the gruff Volm in a bright striped sweater with a little tuft of hair. 

“No running off without your brothers,” Rebecca says to Matt. 

“If they’re slow, it’s their fault!” Matt protests. 

“I’m sure we’ll be able to keep up,” Hal says, laughing. 

“What if we, uh, wanna go off by ourselves?” Ben asks.  “Just me and Frederick?”

“That’ll be up for Hal to decide,” Tom says, looking up at Hal.  “We trust your judgment.”

“Gotcha, Dad,” Hal says.  “Don’t worry, Ben, I won’t stand in your way if you want a little _alooooone_ time with Frederick.”

“Hal!” Ben yells, blushing.

“Thank you, Hal,” Frederick says.

“Are we sure we wanna let them go trick or treating by themselves?” Tom murmurs to Rebecca.

“They’ll have a good night out and we’ll just be a phone call away,” Rebecca says. 

“Our offspring are quite responsible for their ages, I believe,” Cochise adds.

“Yeah, you’re both right,” Tom says. 

And all the Masons (except for Virginia) go out into the crisp fall night, ready for their tricks and treats.


End file.
